


LOCAL SIBLINGS SHOCKED AND UPSET AT STRANGER FOR BEING ALIVE

by Gokro



Series: TUA Shorts [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, Klaus Casual Alcoholism, Sparrow!Ben, TUA Season 3 beginning, TUA season 2 end scene continuation, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokro/pseuds/Gokro
Summary: The Umbrella Academy collectively turned around to see – Ben. Alive. Looking kinda like Venom-Spiderman from the early 2000s series.Klaus was the first one to speak up: „No. No. I am not doing this shit again. You useless, dead Bitch already died on me twice. I didn‘t even know Ghosts could die before you decided to go full suicide run on me. Fuck you. Fuck this. I am going to get drunk now.“
Series: TUA Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	LOCAL SIBLINGS SHOCKED AND UPSET AT STRANGER FOR BEING ALIVE

„Who the hell are you assholes?“  
The Umbrella Academy collectively turned around to see – Ben. Alive. Looking kinda like Venom-Spiderman from the early 2000s series.  
Klaus was the first one to speak up: „No. No. I am not doing this shit again. You useless, dead Bitch already died on me twice. I didn‘t even know Ghosts could die before you decided to go full suicide run on me. Fuck you. Fuck this. I am going to get drunk now.“

  
„Klaus!“ reprimanded Allison.  
„Yeah, I mean. For all we know he‘s not Ben, but..his evil twin?“, Luther awkwardly tried to comfort his Brother. Emphasis on tried.  
„He could be a clone.“ Diego, unhelpfully, picked up.  
Klaus knocked back a flask full of...something from the Bar. „Don‘t care. Not doing this. I am not getting attached, yet again just so that he can die for our sins, yet again and then come back to life yet again.“

  
„I mean. I‘m pretty sure he died for Vanya‘s sins?“, said Diego. He has not gotten any more helpful, but what matters is that he tries. Not to Klaus, but you can‘t win everyone.  
„She wasn‘t even there the first time he died“, cut Allison in „So technically he died for our sins - minus Vanya - the first time around.“  
„We already had a conversation about technicalities-“ „Wait. Does that mean he‘s dying for Five‘s sins next?“, said Vanya which was a good point but not something that really had to or should be said in this exact conversation.

  
Klaus had already finished the first mysterious bottle of unkown alcoholic content and was moving on to the next. If the others kept this up he could drink himself into coma before the conversation was finished and his siblings thought to stop him.  
„Or it could mean that we should stop talking about a death that might not even happen and instead concentrate on the way we managed to fuck up the Timeline, you imbeciles.“

Ah. Good old Five and his murderous temper.

  
Home, sweet Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of the fic I've been working on for the past week and it shows. I hope y'all still enjoyed it.<3


End file.
